<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowed In by propertyofpoeandbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670918">Snowed In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky'>propertyofpoeandbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Oneshots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Bucky can’t go forth with the mission because the roads are covered in snow. You two deal with your boredom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Oneshots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowed In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sat bored in the small cabin that was to be your safe house for the next couple of days. You kept moving around on the couch and sighing in frustration. You wanted to do something! You just wanted to get the mission done and over with but noooo! The roads were covered in snow, so there was no where you could go.</p><p>“Y/N, will you quit moving around so much?”<br/>Bucky asked in an annoyed tone.</p><p>You sat up and looked down at Bucky, whom was laying on the floor in front of the fireplace reading, “I caaaan’t! I’m so booored!”</p><p>Bucky looked up from his book, “What happened to all those books you brought with you?”</p><p>“I’m not in a reading mood,” you muttered then turned to the window. An idea popped in your mind, “Let’s go play in the snow!”</p><p>Bucky snickered, “What are you, five?”</p><p>“Pleeeeaaase, Buck? Let’s play in the snooow!”</p><p>“No,” he said nonchalantly.</p><p>“Don’t make me sing the song,” you warned him.</p><p>He stopped reading and looked at you with wide eyes, “You wouldn’t-”</p><p>“Bucky, you wanna build a snowmaaaan? Come on let’s go and plaaaaay!”</p><p>“Y/N-”</p><p>“Do you wanna build a snowmaaan? It doesn’t have to be a snowmaaaan!”</p><p>“Okay! Okay! You win!” Bucky cried out. You squealed in delight and ran to put on some warmer clothes.</p><p>Five minutes later you two were walking outside hand in hand. You ran ahead of Bucky and a smile formed on his face. It immediately disappeared as a ball of snow hit his face, then his chest.</p><p>You laughed at Bucky, who was now covered in snow, “Now you’re REALLY the Winter Soldier!” You collapsed on your knees laughing more. Bucky began to run at you and you immediately shot up.</p><p>You were too late and you find yourself lying in the snow with the Winter Soldier on top of you. You were giggling and Bucky joined in with you.</p><p>“Snowball fight?” You asked Bucky.</p><p>He nodded, “Snowball fight.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>